Whisper In The Dark
by Azkadellio
Summary: First VicTORious/Carmilla one-shot. After Cat invites Laura and Carmilla, two new girls, to a sleepover at Tori's house, no one expected the night to go well. But, the two newcomers wind up being good friends, and influence a new couple. Holstein and Jori. Couldn't add Laura to the character list, sorry.


**Hello, and welcome to my first attempt at writing anything with** _ **'Carmilla'**_ **characters. In this, the** _ **'Carmillia'**_ **cast never went to Silas, they're regular students attending Hollywood Arts, and there are no vampires, Gods, Angler Fish deities, anything. Some characters may be OOC because of the changes, so I apologize in advance if any** _ **'Carmilla'**_ **characters don't seem like they do in the series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Carmilla'**_ **, or any characters. Inspiration for this came courtesy of Stake The Heart's crossover, Invader Johnny, and the series itself.**

 **No POV**

"No." Jade says, sitting at the group's regular table in the Asphalt Café, a container in front of her with a burrito, and her cup of coffee beside it.

"Please, Jadey?" Cat asks, begging with one of her infamous pouts forming, eyes wide.

"No." Jade repeats, taking a bite of her burrito.

"What's with the pout?" Tori asks, sitting between Cat and Jade, an eyebrow raised at the pout Cat's wearing.

"Jadey won't come over for a sleepover tonight." Cat says, pout still aimed at Jade. "Will you come?" She asks, pout dropping as she turns her attention to Tori.

"Uh, will your brother be there?" Tori asks, remembering when they did an episode of 'The Funny Nugget Show' during a sleepover at Cat's. 'Never again.' Tori things, internally shuddering.

"Yeah. Why?" Cat asks, oblivious.

"Who said you could sit here?" Jade interrupts, staring at Tori as the half-Latina eats her lunch, a slice of pepperoni pizza and a can of Wahoo punch.

"I don't need permission to sit down." Tori says, sighing as the guys sit down at the table, Robbie on Cat's free side, Beck across from Jade, and Andre across from Tori, the fourth spot open as always. "How about we have it at my house tonight? My parents won't be home until Sunday night, and Trina's doing, well, I don't know. But she'll be gone all day today and most of tomorrow." She suggests, her attention on Cat as she waves to the guys.

"Ooh, can I come?" Rex asks from Robbie's lap, bouncing.

"Talk again, and I rip your head off and shove it up Robbie's ass." Jade promises, glaring at the puppet.

"Anyway, what do you think Cat?" Tori asks, changing the subject.

"Kay kay." Cat says, smiling. "Will you come Jade?" She asks the Goth, the pout quickly reforming.

Across the Asphalt Café, Laura and Carmilla sit and eat, coming up with weekend plans. "What about a movie? We haven't been to anything new since we moved to L.A." Laura asks her girlfriend, her chocolate chip cookie half eaten.

"That's because there's never any good movies anymore." Carmilla says, looking around. "Besides, what's wrong with christening every surface in our new apartment?" She asks with a flirty smile, leaning forward.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with that." Laura says quickly, blushing as she looks around in hopes of no one hearing what Carmilla said. "But don't you think it'd be nice to, I don't know, go out more?" She asks, breathing slowly.

"And what do you suggest, Cupcake?" Carmilla asks, sighing as she eats her lunch, a veggie burrito. "Go to a movie, dinner, maybe dancing?" She asks, shrugging her shoulders at the idea.

"Well, maybe. But don't you feel weird not knowing anyone here?" Laura asks, finishing her cookie.

"I know you. That's all that matters to me." Carmilla says, shrugging off the idea.

"Yay!" They hear from across the café. Looking over, they see a small redhead stand up from her table, hug a dark haired girl, and jog away, ignoring her friends and the rest of her lunch.

"L.A. is weird." Carmilla says as the redhead runs into the school, a tanned girl with brunette hair jogging after her, both of their backpacks in hand.

"Well, can't really argue with you there." Laura notes as the brunette runs in, calling out 'Cat' as she does.

A few hours later, as Laura and Carmilla collect their books from their lockers, the redhead from earlier walks up to them. "Hey, you're the new girls. Laura and Camilla, right?" She asks, bouncing on her heels.

"It's Carmilla, not Camilla." Carmilla corrects, sighing.

"Ooh, that's a pretty name." Cat says, giggling. "Anyway, my friend is having a sleepover tonight. You two should come." She says, writing down Tori's address and handing it to Laura before walking away. "Bye!" She calls over her shoulder.

"What just happened?" Carmilla asks, staring after Cat.

"Uh, I think we just got invited to a sleepover." Laura says, staring at the address in her hand. "Or, maybe 'invited' isn't the right word, since she didn't give us a chance to accept or deny." She says, pocketing the address.

"Let me guess. You want to go and meet new people." Carmilla says, closing her locker.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Laura asks, shrugging as she closes her locker and shoulders her bag.

"Murder. Kidnap. Forced to watch Disney movies." Carmilla suggests, shuddering at the last one.

"Oh, they're not that bad." Laura says, amused by Carmilla's apparent disgust with Disney movies.

"Oh please. 'Save me, Mr. Prince'." Carmilla says, using a high pitched voice towards the end. "I don't think so. Besides, the princesses are much hotter anyway." She says, smirking as she leads Laura down the hall.

"Cat, what do you mean you invited the new girls to the sleepover?" Tori asks as she collects her books, the redhead bouncing beside her.

"I saw them in the hall, gave them your address, and invited them." Cat says, not sure why Tori seems troubled by the info.

"You gave my address to two girls no one knows? What if they're serial killers or something?" Tori asks, closing her locker.

"Well, your dad's a cop. He can shoot them." Cat says, giggling as she pretends to shoot a finger gun, like she did when Tori was a 'stunt double' a couple of years ago.

"You mean the dad that's out of state until tomorrow? When it'll probably be too late to do anything about it?" Tori asks, heading towards the door with Cat following.

"Oh. Well, maybe Jadey can stop them." Cat suggests, walking alongside Tori.

"Who am I stopping?" Jade asks, walking by the duo.

"The two girls I invited to the sleepover who will murder Tori in her sleep." Cat says factually, making Jade stop in her tracks and Tori stare at her.

"You invited killers to the sleepover?" Jade asks, staring at her childhood best friend. "You know what? Never mind. You better be fast, Vega. Because if they do end up trying to kill us, I'm out." She says, heading for her locker.

 **Tori POV**

 **That Evening**

"Relax, Vega. If they try anything, run like hell." Jade says as I pace around the living room, waiting for Cat and the new girls she invited without asking.

"And what if they're faster than me? Or one of them is faster than me?" I ask, not knowing what to expect as Jade casually sits on the couch, watching a horror movie. "And you're paying for that movie you're ordered on pay-per-view." I say, staring at the back of her head.

"Yeah, sure." Jade says, waving me off as Cat enters the front door.

"Hi hi." Cat says, setting her bag down and sitting beside Jade on the couch. "Eep!" She says when a busty girl on screen is seen having sex with her boyfriend, the only fabric is the blanket covering their lower halves.

"Oh, relax. You've seen boobs before." Jade says, pushing Cat's head away from her shoulder. "What time are those new girls supposed to get here?" She asks Cat as the killer is seen entering the room, ready to kill the couple.

"I didn't give them a time." Cat says, 'eep'ing again when the killer stabs the girl in the chest, the long hunting knife sticking out of her nipple.

"Oh, that's disturbing." I say, gagging and looking away.

"Hey, at least they got off before they got killed." Jade says, chuckling as the guy is heard screaming as the killer goes for him next. "They're here." She says in a creepy tone when there's a knock at the door a moment later.

"I got it." I say as Cat hides, using a pillow as a shield. "I can't believe they got away with showing male full frontal." I say, shuddering as I look away, the man's 'item' laying on his thigh as the killer pulls his head off. "Uh, hi." I say, opening the door and letting them in, watching them for weapons.

"Dammit. I missed the death during sex scene." Carmilla says, eyes on the movie as the killer leaves the house before the friends of the people he killed walk in.

"Oh, gross, Carm." Laura says, never understanding her girlfriend's fascination with gore. "Sorry for showing up. We were, kinda I guess, invited." She says, holding her right hand out for Tori.

"That's fine. Out of curiosity, none of you are serial killers or anything, are you?" Tori asks, shaking Laura's hand as Carmilla sits a few feet away from Jade.

"Not that you know of." Carmilla says, watching as the friends discover the bodies.

"No, we're not serial killers or anything." Laura says, rolling her eyes at Carmilla.

"Unless you count chocolate, then Laura is a dangerous person." Carmilla says, smirking.

"I am not that bad." Laura says, staring at her girlfriend. "Sorry about her. That's Carmilla, by the way." She introduces. "And I'm Laura."

"I'm Tori. That's Cat, and the weirdo in black is Jade." Tori introduces, pointing them out as Cat waves hi and Jade nods. "So, what do you girls want to do?" She asks, looking around her home nervously.

"Eat Laura." Carmilla says, smirking, a shared look with Jade.

"Carmilla!" Laura says, eyes wide.

"What?" Carmilla says, feigning innocence.

"I take it you two are dating?" Jade asks casually, not looking away from the movie.

"Duh." Carmilla says as Laura sits beside her and Tori sits between Cat and Jade. "What other movies do you have?" She asks Tori, glancing to the half-Latina momentarily.

"Nothing good. I had to get this on pay-per-view." Jade answers, pausing the movie. "If anyone starts this before I get back, I get stab happy." She warns as she gets up and goes to the bathroom.

"Can we watch something up in your room?" Cat asks Tori, not wanting to watch any more gore.

"Yeah. You two want to come?" Tori asks Laura and Carmilla, standing up with Cat in suit.

"Nah. I'm good." Carmilla says, grabbing the remote with a smirk on her face.

"Don't cause any trouble." Laura says, standing up to follow Tori and Cat.

"No promises." Carmilla says.

A few minutes later, as Tori, Cat, and Laura go through Tori's movie selection, they hear Jade yell at Carmilla. "I MISSED THE FUCKING ENDING, YOU BITCH!" Jade yells, making Tori roll her eyes, Cat jump slightly, and Laura raise an eyebrow.

"Should we be concerned?" Laura asks when it goes silent downstairs.

"No?" Tori says, unsure, as Cat picks out a movie, _'A Nightmare Before Christmas'_ , and puts it in Tori's DVD player.

"Should we check on them?" Laura asks as the previews start.

"Cat? We'll be back. Don't start the movie without us." Tori tells Cat, standing up with Laura following suit.

"Kay kay." Cat says, sitting in the middle of Tori's bed, quickly making herself comfortable.

"I said, do not start it until I get back. You fucking started it and I missed the ending." They hear Jade says, standing in front of a sitting Carmilla, a glare on her face.

"Okay, okay. Let's separate before there's bloodshed." Tori says, pushing between Jade and Carmilla, pushing Jade back a bit. "Besides, you ordered a movie without permission, so consider this payback." She says, unaffected by Jade's glare.

"How'd she figure out the code, anyway? Don't your parents lock it or anything?" Laura asks, sitting beside Carmilla.

"It's not hard to figure out it's Tori's birthday." Jade says, sitting back in her spot.

"And thanks for making that public knowledge." Tori says sarcastically, rolling her eyes again as Jade gives her an 'innocent' smile.

"And why was that your first guess? Doesn't she have a sister?" Carmilla asks Jade, a smirk as Laura tries to shush the darkly dressed brunette.

"Her sister's a pain in everyone's asses. It was either her birthday or their anniversary, and they chose their anniversary for their lockbox in the garage." Jade says simply, smirking when Tori gives her a wide-eyed stare.

"How do you know that?" Tori asks, starting at Jade.

"Hurry up! I want to watch the movie!" Cat yells from Tori's room.

"Okay, let's all go upstairs and watch Cat's choice before my dad has to come home early. Deal?" Tori asks, shutting off the t.v. and glaring at Jade.

"What'd she pick?" Jade asks, standing up.

"Don't know. Couldn't find out because _someone_ doesn't know how to keep her hands to herself." Tori says, giving Jade a sharp look.

"I wonder how long they've been dating?" Laura asks Carmilla in a whisper as they head up to Tori's room.

"Let's ask." Carmilla says, amused by the wide-eyed look of shock on Laura's face. "So, how long have you two been fucking?" She asks Tori and Jade as Jade opens Tori's door.

"Excuse me?" "We're not… I mean… What makes you think that?" Jade and Tori say simultaneously, one in anger, the other in shock.

"What? You act like Laura and I." Carmilla says, sitting behind Cat. "Sit." She says, smirking as she pats the spot beside her.

"I am so, so sorry about her." Laura says, sitting beside Carmilla. "Will you stop? We just met them and you're embarrassing me and them." She whispers harshly to her girlfriend.

"Hey, you were the first to ask." Carmilla says, shrugging.

"Hush. I'm starting the movie." Cat says with some frustration as she pushes play and sets the remote down.

"We are far from done, _Carmilla_." Jade says, growling out the other girl's name.

"I think otherwise." Carmilla says, giving Jade an innocent smile as the movie starts.

A couple of hours later, the five find themselves downstairs, Tori and Jade in the kitchen ordering pizza (Tori dragged Jade away to prevent a murder in her house) as Cat, Carmilla, and Laura sit in the living room getting the board game, ´ _'Pokemon Monopoly'_ , set up. "She's a dead woman if she picks Charmander." Jade growls as Tori hangs up her phone.

"Why do you always pick Charmander? I always pictured you going with Mewtwo." Tori says as they head into the living room.

"Because Charizard is a badass." Jade says simply, grabbing the Charmander piece as Cat picks Clefairy and Laura picks Blastoise.

"So, it's between Pikachu and Bulbasaur." Laura says, giving Carmilla a 'what' look from Carmilla's questioning look. "What? You know I like the original Pokemon series." She says simply, shrugging her shoulders.

" I like Bulbasaur." Tori says, picking up the green piece.

With that, the five start playing, with each rolling a die to see who goes first. First is Cat, followed by Laura, Tori, Carmilla, and Jade. The game goes on as usual for about a half an hour, when Carmilla gets an idea.

"Let's make this more interesting." Carmilla says, rolling the dice for her turn. "Each time someone winds up in jail," She says, looking at Jade who lands in jail frequently. "instead of rolling the dice or paying, they can get out by telling a secret. And it can't be their favorite drink, or flower, or anything like that. But something interesting. Deal?" She asks, looking around at the other four.

"Deal." Jade says as Cat nods with a giggle, and Tori and Laura nod hesitantly, Laura giving Carmilla a questioning look. "Ooh, looks like you owe me money." Jade says when Carmilla lands on one of her properties, or Pokemon as it is in this version of Monopoly.

"My turn." Jade says, rolling the dice and moving her Charmander piece, smirking when she just misses the 'Go Directly To Jail' space. "Aw, too bad. No secret from me." She says, knowing Carmilla wanted her to go to jail as she hands the dice to Cat, secretly thankful she owns the Pokemon she landed on.

"Phooey." Cat says after rolling the dice and lands on the space Jade just missed. "Do I have to tell the secret now, or does it wait until my next turn?" She asks as Laura rolls the dice.

"Your next turn." Carmilla answers, curious about what kind of secrets Cat might possibly have.

On Cat's next turn, before grabbing the dice, she tells everyone her secret, shocking two of the remaining four, making the third laugh, and the fourth stare at the two shocked by the secret. "Ooh, how about that Jade told me she likes Tori and that Tori like her?" Cat says, looking to an amused Carmilla for confirmation that the secret was good enough.

"I knew it!" "Wait, what?" "Cat, you're dead." "Really?" Carmilla, Tori, Jade, and Laura say simultaneously, the redhead cheering, taking Carmilla's response as a positive.

"Phooey. I owe Laura money." Cat says after rolling the dice and moving her piece, landing on something Laura owns.

"Cat, how did you know they liked each other?" Carmilla asks, catching her breath.

"Oh, well, I overheard Tori talking to Andre, a friend of ours, about it. And when Jade wrote a song for a school performance last year, the one that got her and Beck back together before they broke up, I saw in her song writing book that it was meant for Tori, not Beck, because Tori challenges Jade and Jade likes it, while Beck was too much of a push over, and Jade didn't like that." Cat answers, looking around. "Whattie?" She asks, seeing the anger in Jade's eyes.

"Okay, game over. Let's do something else." Laura says quickly, sensing that something horrible may happen to Cat soon.

"How about we reenact a scene from _'The Scissoring'_ , where Tawni Walker Black murders her best friend by stabbing her in the lung with a pair of scissors and watching as the friend dies a slow, painful death where they can't breath?" Jade asks, staring at Cat.

"No!" Cat says, running away from Jade, heading up the stairs. "I don't wanna die!" She yells, the sound of doors slamming shut easily heard downstairs.

"How about you explain why you wrote a song about someone you claim to hate?" Carmilla asks as Tori struggles to keep Jade from killing Cat. "I've heard stories about the two of you since we joined this school. I have to say, you two are kinda like the stereotypical high school thing, aren't you? Bully falls for victim, victim falls for bully?" She asks, leaning into Laura's side.

"None of you business." Jade growls out, freeing herself from Tori.

"Well, look at the bright side." Laura says, silently moving to hide behind Laura. "Now that it's out, you two can date." She says, hoping Tori manages to grab Jade if the paler teen tries anything, and Carmilla can hold her back if she gets past Tori.

"What's the problem? You two like each other, so why not?" Carmilla adds, standing up and stretching, Laura standing up with her. "It's not like we're going to judge, and based on what Cat says, she doesn't care either. What did that Andre guy say when you told him you liked freaky chick here?" She asks, looking at Tori.

"Yes, Tori. How did Mr. Harris react?" Jade asks, glaring at Carmilla while glancing at Tori.

"He wanted to help me write a song for you." Tori says, looking away.

"Of course he would. That's how he handles everything. Like when he had a crush on me and wrote that song, '365 Days'." Jade says, rolling her eyes.

"What don't you know?" Tori asks, momentarily forgetting that Cat outed their feelings for the other.

"Other than not knowing you want to bang her? Nothing apparently." Carmilla says before laughing again. "Oh, I'm glad we came here tonight." She says, ignoring Laura's attempts to shut her up.

"Is it safe to come down yet?" Cat asks from upstairs, peeking her head over the railing.

"If I were you, Kitty Cat, I wouldn't sleep tonight." Jade warns, staring at the redhead.

"Don't kill me!" Cat yells, running back into wherever she was hiding.

"Okay, let's calm down before anything bad happens." Laura says, acting as the peacemaker. "Why are you reacting this way? Are you ashamed to like Tori or something?" She asks Jade, the anger evident in Jade's body actions and eyes.

"No. I'm pissed that Cat read my song book and used that to get out of going to jail in a stupid board game." Jade says, glaring at the staircase.

"So, now what?" Carmilla asks after a few minutes, Jade looking like she's calming down a bit.

"How about we just go to sleep and worry about this in the morning?" Tori asks, avoiding Jade's gaze. "Did you two bring anything to sleep in?" She asks Laura and Carmilla.

"Yeah. In the car." Carmilla says, a devious look on her face that Laura finds annoying. "Let's go. You two talk." She says, dragging Laura out the door and towards her car.

"Where are we sleeping?" Jade asks, staring at Tori.

"Uh, we can move the couches away so all five of us can sleep here?" Tori suggests, finding Jade's shoes interesting.

"And let me guess? Cat and I sleep on opposite sides so it's a little harder for me to kill her in her sleep?" Jade asks, not minding the idea.

"I was actually thinking she sleeps in Trina's room. She's safest there." Tori says, knowing what a warzone Trina's room tends to be and that Jade won't go in there.

"Relax. Cat can sleep down here, and I promise I won't harm her in her sleep. She'll wake up tomorrow morning, not a scratch on her." Jade says, holding up her left hand in the 'scouts honor' pose.

"Three things. One, you're supposed to use your right hand, not your left. Two, you were never a girl scout. And three, what's to stop you from cutting off her hair? Again." Tori asks, placing her hands on her hips, finally meeting Jade's gaze.

"One, doesn't matter. Two, how do you know that? And three, she sleeps on her back, so I can't. I was only able to get to her that one time because it happened in study hall and I made everyone stay quiet or they'd get worse. Besides, she waxed off my eyebrows. She deserved it." Jade says, staring back at Tori.

"Not getting her whole head shaved." Tori says, oblivious to Carmilla and Laura walking back in.

"I like these people." Carmilla says when Tori and Jade finally head upstairs to change, Cat running down after Jade passed her by.

"Of course you do." Laura says, rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time at Carmilla. "Let's go change." She says, dragging Carmilla to the downstairs bathroom to change.

Later that night, Laura rolls over to find a comfortable way to sleep and, with the faint moonlight, sees something that makes her smile. Her back to Laura and the other two, Jade lays on her side, pulling Tori into a deep kiss that Tori returns, their hands roaming the others body. 'I hope they don't start having sex.' She says, the close proximity making it potentially weird of the two got hot and heavy that night.

 **Poor ending, but I wanted to leave it somewhat open, while still hinting at the relationship. That, and since I haven't written** _ **'Carmilla'**_ **before, I thought it'd be fun to have Laura have the last thought. Better than what I had planned if Carmilla caught them.  
**

 **If anyone is wondering, the sleeping arrangements were Cat, Carmilla, Laura, Tori, and Jade. But because of their 'activities', Tori and Jade got mixed around. That's why Laura saw Jade's back and not Tori's during the make-out session.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
